I am I
by JJ Gestapo
Summary: Title subject to change. The abandoned Vic Viper seeks revenge on its previous Runner and the frame that bested it. The Phoenician Enders discover a new varient of Metatron, creating deadly new technology among LEVs and OFs alike. T only for language.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Z.O.E., the moon Europa, or anything else that I could be sued for. However I do own the characters in this story, and the "Phoenicians."

3/15/07

**Story Summary:** In all generalness, this is a story about a particular LEV that wants revenge on its previous runner, Leo Stenbuck after being abandoned after the fall of Aumaan and the heavy damage it suffered. Now in the possession after some years by the "Phoenician Enders," the once half orbital frame dubbed LEV obtains a new power greater than any current orbital frame in existence, and seeks revenge on its previous runner and the orbital frame that had bested it.

**Summary:** Europa-now home to the scarce few that dare to colonize the near non-atmospheral moon of Jupiter. It's bitter pure oxygen atmosphere keeps the temperature well at 110K(at the equator)(-261.67ºF just for comparison purposes), and its frozen oceans have finally yielded viable sources of water and atmospheric production to the inhabitants, and luckily enough, stowed deep beneath the thick sheets of encrusted water, traces of Metatron dwells. A colony of people, the Europian Enders, or "Phoenician" Enders, became the first of any people, other than earth, that were truly Enders who had claimed a true home of their own. Having gained the support from Earth, they obtained their own LEVs and began constructing a colony and immediately began mining for rich ores. Given its short time, the Phoenicians were able to quickly amass wealth by use of what little they could mine from the un-chiseled surface, but what earth didn't know was what the Phoenicians were building beneath their icy surfaces.

**---"Zero altitude. Zero degrees."**

"Is your LEV pressurized yet?" barked a kind captain over the intercom.

"Yes, ready for further descent," gulped the rookie, trying to mask his fear with a snappy response. The captain was a very attuned man though.

"Relax kid, it's just like when we first started out, just that you need to watch your gauges and vitals more frequently."

"Yes sir, rigged for dive. Engage in 70 kilometers, down."

"-Yes sir, 70 kilometers, down.-" responded the A.I.

The 2 LEVs dove deeper than before, the chill of the plant's "water" seeping through the metal cockpit. The inside was lit by a green hew of electronicals, azurite numbers rapidly flickering as the status changed with the descent into the lower ocean "mantel" of the moon. The screen gave a flash of a message.

"-Pressure increasing, bleeding vents to stabilize and continue. Systems normal, temperature rising.-"

The pilot shuddered, feeling it creep into the catacombs of his veins as he sat in his LEV.

"Finally hitting some heat down here?" jested the Captain, making light of the seriousness of the danger they were potentially in. Should the LEVs fail, there was little hope of recovering them from the deathly depths. It was completely black beneath the lightless surface.

"-Detecting surface in 10 km. Will you like to engage landing precautions?-"

"Sir?"

"Yeah, but keep your propellants ready. You never know when the ground might shift out from under you."

"Yes sir. Engage in glide-landing mode."

"-Roger. Landing engaged and jets on standby. Surface detected to be stable and solid. No major decrees in altitude detected. Temperature change indicated.-"

The LEVs made a heavy landing due to the increase of gravitational pull and from the long descent.

"-Metatron detected-."

"Haha, talk about blind luck. We're on a roll kid."

"…yeah..." sighed the young pilot.

"Boy, that sure sounds like a victory voice to me. What's wrong? Bends?" the Captain tried to stir up some rather uplifting feelings from his team member.

"No, sir, I'm fine…"

"Look, we'll be up to the surface in no time, we just need to take a survey here, locate the Metatron and bam we're done here for a while. You're with me kid, remember that. I've done more dives than anyone alive here has. This one is going perfect."

The last words just gave an increasing chill down the rookie's back. Too perfect perhaps.

"LEV255, give me some light down here."

"-Roger sir.-"

The LEV turned on it's blinding light gear designed for the lightless depths, illuminating a large glassy and craggy blue colored world below. From where the beam of light could manage to illuminate in its small radius, he couldn't see any present drop offs from the ground that they stood on. However, what he didn't see was any clumped rock structures that may contain the valuable and rare Metatron.

"Uh, LEV255, how far is the Metatron that was detected?"

"-Zero altitude. Zero degrees.-"

"What??? That can't be right…LEV255, where is the Metatron?"

"-Zero altitude. Zero degrees.-"

"Friggin things…always broken…" the captain muttered as he gave a solid whack to the terminal.

"-Correction, I am operating at 59 percent efficiency. It is error to the pilot.-"

"Eh, getting smart are we?" the captain teased, hearing a laugh from the rookie next to him as he argued with his LEV.

"-Metatron sources are located directly below. Commence drilling to purge ore?-"

"Yes, commence. Don't overstress the bit though. Hey , kid, see if you can get a topographical from sense, and if not, sonar, ok?"

The rookie jumped in his seat, scrambling to respond to his captain's orders.

"Y, y-yes sir. Will do."

"I'm gonna start digging here, so be careful for any fractures."

"Yes sir."

The LEV extended a heavy arm and a massive bit began to chew into the crystallized floor, a smolder of a grey blue cloud erupting from the surface. Suddenly, a flickering liquid began floating upward in large glassy metallic bubbles.

"LEV255, what the hell is that?!"

"-It appears to be Metaron, liquid phase. It has a purency of 98.9 perecnt. I would advise you to discontinue drilling.-"

"We've struck black gold my friend, and a whole lot of it."

---

Please tell me what you think of this story idea. Thank you!


End file.
